


Squared Circle Garry

by Lokaror



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: garrosh wrestling au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokaror/pseuds/Lokaror
Summary: Garrosh goes pro wrestler in a nebulous au.





	Squared Circle Garry

The match tonight had been the culmination of over a years long feud between the two. The face and a heel, in a no disqualification pin match.  
One of the oldest stories, one of the most familiar. Sitting in the locker rooms Garrosh's nose had gotten accilmated to the terrible smell inside.  
Cigarette smoke, sweat, a small hint of blood where the razor's had left their mark. They really needed to get some more powerful disinfectant.  
Or atleast some fucking air freshener. Hearing the roar of applause outside and the announcer's tables dimly he knew it was time to start heading out.  
Passing another wrestler who was undoubtably headed home after their match, he grunted in affirmation as the wrestler wished him luck.  
A dumb joke, but in this stable one that was almost ritual at this point. The outcome had been decided months ago in a writers room.  
The face, some up and coming guy with great mic skills but mediocre technical wrestling skills had been given the big push up somehow.  
They would wrestle, Garrosh would hit him with a chair he had "Hid" under the ring earlier, the announcers would rile the audience up to boo him.  
He would gloat and then the new guy would german suplex him into the middle of the ring, just far enough that he couldnt reach the ropes. 1, 2, 3 and he would lose.

5 minutes after the match was supposed to start, Garrosh was still waiting behind stage. They couldn't find the guy. 2 minutes after that things were back on,  
but the guy who told him it was back on looked incredibly worried. Striding out to the ring, Garrosh played the script to a tee. The face stumbled out to the ring and was slurring his speech.  
The match started, and even through the mask, he could smell the booze. The guy botched his very first grapple on Garrosh. Falling to the ground, Garrosh quickly grabbed his arm and flung him into a pin.  
The ref probably got the go ahead from management at that point, because after the fastest three count he had ever seen the face was out. While keeping him in the pin, he kept up actual pressure on him, enough to sting.  
Whispering low enough that only the two could hear, Garrosh growled out. "Have some self respect and professionalism, dipshit."

Walking back to the locker rooms Garrosh had gotten a thankful smile from the guy who had been worried earlier. Passing another wrestler who clearly had to get into her uniform faster than she thought, Garrosh nodded at her.  
"Good luck."


End file.
